


We Only Die Once

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Bunnyzilla, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Liam wakes up in the middle of the night, and has a realization about him and Theo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	We Only Die Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Something I Need by One Republic. That is such a Thiam song, seriously, add it to your Thiam playlist.

Liam opened his eyes. The dream wasn't scary, not really. It was more sobering. He couldn't remember the specific events, only the lingering sense of mortality it left. He rolled on his side. 

Across the room he could see Theo asleep in his own bed. He slept curled up on himself, his back leaned the wall. Liam's heart ached. Theo's face looked so peaceful, so soft. 

They were friends, now. They had gotten close since the chimera moved in, since the war, since Theo saved his life. Liam had saved Theo, too. They saved each other a lot. 

The first time Theo saved him was in the police station, pulling him out of the line of fire so they both could run. He saved Theo a short time later in the hospital morgue, then Theo saved him, at the elevator. They kept it going through the war and even now. Last month Liam saved Theo from that mummy. Mason still couldn't figure out why it was in California. The week before that Theo saved him by jumping on a gryphon's back.

The saving wasn't just for physical danger, either. Theo was the only reason Liam was passing science. He smiled at the thought of Theo's first cooking lesson.

Two days after Theo moved in it was Liam's turn to make dinner. Theo had been shocked both by the fact that everyone took a turn and that Liam could cook. "My mom's been teaching me since I was old enough to hold a spoon. I can teach you, if you want." The memory made him smile. Now on nights when it's Liam's turn, they cook together. Theo mostly just followed Liam's instructions.

Looking back at all they went through Liam could clearly see that Theo was his anchor, and had been since the night of the stand off in the sheriff station, but at the time he hadn't noticed. He hadn't been looking for an anchor, and didn't usually see things he wasn't looking for. "You can be very dense sometimes, Liam. Try to pay more attention," his mom always said. Theo just rolled his eyes and called him a dumbass. Liam smiled, remembering the image. It made sense that Theo was his anchor. He was always so stable and in control, except... 

\---

Theo stumbled into their room, drunk. He fell on Liam's bed directly into Liam's lap.

"The fuck, Theo!" He whisper-yelled, afraid to wake his parents. "How are you even drunk?"

The chimera rolled in his lap, wrapped his arms around his waist and slurred an answer into the werewolf's stomach. Liam rolled him so his face was visible. "Two … bottles of everclear. Healing trying to heal, but too much. You're comfortable." He rested his head against Liam's thigh. "In this world full of people, there's one killing me, and I live with him." 

"What are you talking about?"

"I meant it when I said I wasn't dying for you, but I wouldn't mind dying with you."

"Theo?"

"Goodnight, Little Wolf." He got up, flopped on his own bed, and fell asleep with his clothes still on.

\---

Liam sat up in his bed. He had been so worried about Theo after that, but they never talked about it. Liam watched him closely. The talk of dying when everything was peaceful freaked him out, but now he thought of how that dream made him feel. 

We only get one life. After that is anyone's guess. Through history he knew most religions were all about people guessing what comes next. He would rather focus on the now. What if that's what Theo had meant. 

His stomach fluttered. Could Theo really like him like that? Did he like Theo like that? Yes. He knew the answer immediately. He took a deep breath, licked his lips, walked over, and sat on the edge of Theo's bed. 

Theo opened his eyes. "What?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"I want to die with you," Liam blurted out.

"Like right now?" 

"What? No! I mean, I understand what you meant the other night. I know that we're not the same, but I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time. We could have died so many times, but we didn't. If we only live once I want to die with you. I want to live with you."

Theo sat up on his elbows. "What?"

Liam leaned down and gently touched his lips to Theo's. After a moment Theo kissed him back. Strong arms wrapped around Liam, pulling him down. Their kiss deepened. Theo rolled putting Liam between him and the wall. Liam's hand rested on Theo's bare chest. Theo took his time exploring Liam's mouth. 

When the kiss came to its natural end they leaned their foreheads together. Theo said, "I want to live with you, too."


End file.
